The present disclosure relates to computing technology, and more specifically, to the creation of dynamic and updatable infrared (IR) scene projections that are power efficient.
Many people have created scenes using digital light processing (DLP) technology or digital micromirror devices (DMDs). DLP/DMD may be used to create a robust series of images such that the when the images are shown in sequence a dynamic or “life-like” scene may be created. However, traditional DLP/DMD technology is inefficient in terms of power; an efficiency of 0.1% may be realized in some applications.
Scenes have also been created using holograph technology. Holograph technology represents an improvement over DLP/DMD technology in terms of power efficiency. For example, a power efficiency of 25-90% may be realized using holograph technology. However, the scenes created using holograph technology tend to be static in nature, lacking the dynamic feature-set associated with DLP/DMD technology.